


Dialogue de Sourds

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, this is as best as it could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue de Sourds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’08  
> Prompt: Persona 3 – Shinjiro/Akihiko – Anal sex – “Akihiko wouldn’t understand this was far beyond the ‘good friends messing around’ line.”

Akihiko wouldn’t understand this was far beyond the “good friends messing around” line.

Not that Shinjiro would tell him. Last thing he needed was that damn idiot caring even more for him. Trying to get even stronger for him. As if he needed protection.

Beside, he liked how things worked this way. He could just lean back and enjoy Aki hooking his leg over his shoulder and getting that downright sinful look on his face as he thrust away between Shinjiro’s legs.

For a guy who couldn’t talk and one who couldn’t fucking _listen_ , this was the best possible outcome.


End file.
